A push-pull connecting device useful for a coaxial cable, for example, is described in French patent application No. 81/00245 filed Jan. 7, 1981. The device therein described includes a toroidal spring which is in contact with one wall of a V-shaped groove, along a continuous circular line. When the exterior sleeve member is moved with respect to the interior sleeve member, the friction of the spring on the walls is relatively considerable.
It would be desirable to provide a device in which this friction is reduced and which utilizes standard elements at relatively modest costs.